Mr. Wint
WINT: »Ein Skorpion!« KIDD: »Mutter Natur’s liebster Killer, Mr. Wint.« WINT: »Man ist niemals zu alt, um von einem Meister zu lernen, Mr. Kidd.« Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd beim Beobachten eines Skorpions, der einen Käfer tötet. '''Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd' (im Roman W. Winter & B. Kitteridge oder schlicht Wint & Kidd) sind ein Team von Auftragsmördern im James Bond-Roman Diamantenfieber (Diamonds Are Forever) von Ian Fleming aus dem Jahr 1956, sowie der gleichnamigen Verfilmung von Guy Hamilton aus dem Jahr 1971. Das homosexuelle Killer-Duo mit dem Hang zum kreativen Töten und dem Habitus, nach jedem durchgeführten Mord zynische Wortspiele zu machen oder Witze zu reißen, zählt neben Oddjob zu den wohl extravagantesten Schurken-Handlangern der Sean Connery-Bond-Ära. Mr. Wint wurde vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Bruce Glover (*1932) dargestellt und auf Deutsch von Jürgen Thormann (*1928) synchronisiert. Mr. Kidd wurde vom US-amerikanischen Jazzmusiker und Gelegenheitsschauspieler Putter Smith (*1941) verkörpert und in der deutschen Synchronisation von Horst Gentzen (*1930, †1985) gesprochen. Charakterbiographie Film Die amerikanischen Berufskiller Albert Wint und Charles Kidd Film werden ihre Vornamen nie genannt. Anm. ziehen im Dienste ihres Auftraggebers Ernst Stavro Blofeld eine blutige Spur um die halbe Welt, um die Mitglieder eines Diamantenschmuggler-Ringes zu beseitigen und ihnen ihre kostbare Ware abzunehmen, damit der katzenliebende kriminelle Mastermind mit diesen seinen Laser-Satelliten konstruieren kann. Ihr erstes Opfer ist der südafrikanische Zahnarzt Dr. Tynan. Als Betriebszahnarzt einer der größten Diamantenmienen des Landes ist er das erste Glied in der Schmuggler-Kette. Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd töten ihn mittels eines giftigen Skorpions, den Wint ihm hinterrücks in den Hemdkragen fallen lässt, während Kidd ihn, unter dem Vorwand Zahnschmerzen zu haben, ablenkt. Kurz darauf überreichen sie dem Hubschrauberpiloten Joe, dem direkten Kontaktmann Dr. Tynans. eine hölzerne Schatulle, mit der er in die Nacht davonfliegt. Darin befanden sich jedoch keine Diamanten, sondern eine Zeitbombe, die den Helikopter in einem Feuerball vergehen lässt. Ihr nächster “Kunde“ ist Mrs. Whistler, eine freundliche, ältliche Schullehrerin, die die gestohlenen Diamanten in ihrer ausgehöhlten Bibel nach Amsterdam schmuggeln soll und freudestrahlend schwärmt, sie müsse ihren Schützlingen ein paar Erinnerungsfotos von den Grachten mitbringen. In Holland angekommen, wird sie von Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd in der Amstel ertränkt. Ganz ihrem morbiden Sinn für Humor entsprechend, fotografiert Mr. Kidd die Bergung ihrer Leiche durch die Polizei mit der Bemerkung, sie hätte doch den Kindern einige hübsche Bilder mitbringen wollen, was Mr. Wint mit einem Kompliment für dessen Umsicht quittiert. In Nevada versuchen sie den Schmuggler Peter Franks, dessen Platz von James Bond eingenommen worden ist (nachdem er den Echten in Notwehr getötet hat), auszuschalten. Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd schlagen den vermeintlichen Franks k.o. und versuchen, ihn im Bestattungsunternehmen des Mr. Morton Slumber, eingeschlossen in einem Sarg, bei lebendigem Leibe einzuäschern. Dies wird jedoch buchstäblich in allerletzter Sekunde verhindert, als Slumber und Shady Tree, der nächste Schmuggler in der Kette, feststellen, dass die von Franks/Bond übergebenen Diamanten Fälschungen waren und ihn retten, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd, die noch nichts von den gefälschten Steinen wissen, beseitigen unterdessen Tree, den stets missgelaunten Komiker aus Las Vegas. Sie ködern ihn zunächst mit dem Vorschlag, eine Spritzblume in sein Programm aufzunehmen, bevor sie ihn mit einer Pistole erschießen, aus deren Lauf zunächst ein “Päng, du bist tot!“-Fähnchen hervorschnappt, ehe eine scharfe Kugel abgefeuert wird Szene wurde als “zu albern“ aus der fertigen Fassung herausgeschnitten, sodass Trees genaue Todesursache im Film ungeklärt blieb. Anm.. Als Burt Saxby, ihr Verbindungsmann zu Blofeld auftaucht, und erklärt, sie bräuchten den Komiker lebendig um die echten Diamanten zu bekommen, erwidern sie nur knochentrocken »Das ist aber ärgerlich!« Die nächste Person auf Mr. Wints & Mr. Kidds Liste ist Tiffany Case. Sie war ursprünglich die Verbindungsperson für Peter Franks, wurde aber durch Bonds Ermittlungen ebenfalls nach Las Vegas verschlagen. Dort wollten die beiden sie mit an einen Betonblock gefesselten Füßen in einem Swimming-Pool ertränken. Jedoch fällt ihnen Aufgrund einer Verwechslung an Miss Cases Stelle die Glücksritterin Plenty O’Toole zum Opfer. Nachdem Bond bereits ihrem Anschlag im Bestattungsunternehmen entronnen ist und zwischenzeitlich herausgefunden hat, dass Blofeld der Drahtzieher hinter der Diamantenaffäre ist, versuchen Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in einer Öl-Pipeline lebendig zu begraben, jedoch kann der Geheimagent ihnen auch diesmal durch die Lappen gehen und vereitelt Blofelds Masterplan, die Welt mit seinem Laser-Satelliten zu erpressen. Auf der Überfahrt nach England, auf dem Linienschiff SS Canberra, starten Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd einen letzten Versuch, Bond und Tiffany ein für alle Mal auszuschalten. Verkleidet als Weinkellner und Steward, tischen sie den beiden ein opulentes Mahl auf, mit einer Zeitbombe, versteckt in einem Crème-Dessert mit dem ironischen Namen “Bombe Surprise“. Bond enttarnt sie jedoch anhand von Mr. Wints Unkenntnis den edlen Wein betreffend und auch anhand seiner Vorliebe für sehr kräftige und süßliche Parfums. Während Mr. Wint ihn mit seiner Probierschalen-Kette zu erdrosseln versucht, geht Mr. Kidd mit zwei flambierten Schaschlik-Spießen auf ihn los. Der britische Agent bekommt jedoch eine Sherryflasche zu fassen und übergießt Mr. Kidd mit dem hochprozentigen Alkohol, der sofort Feuer fängt. Hysterisch schreiend und lichterloh in Flammen stehend, springt er über Bord. Mr. Wint wird von Bond abgeschüttelt und, nachdem er ihm die im Dessert versteckte Bombe an den Schößen seines Fracks festgebunden hat, ebenfalls über Bord geworfen. Die Explosion zerfetzt ihn, noch ehe er das Wasser erreichen kann. Roman Das Duo W. Winter und B. Kitteridge, meist nur “Wint & Kidd“ genannt, ist für das als “The Spangled Mob“ bezeichnete Verbrechersyndikat der Brüder Jack und Seraffimo Spang als Auftragsmörder und Vollstrecker tätig. Neben anderen Tätigkeiten sind sie insbesondere für die Überwachung und den reibungslosen Ablauf der Diamantenschmuggel-Operationen der Organisation zuständig. Wenn allerdings jemandem ein Fehler unterläuft, sorgen sie mit gnadenloser Härte dafür, dass die verantwortliche Person nie wieder versagen kann. Üblicherweise als seriöse amerikanische Geschäftsleute getarnt, überwachen sie peinlichst genau, die im Dienst der Organisation stehenden Schmuggler auf der Route zwischen London und New York City, um sicher zu stellen, dass keiner von ihnen angesichts des immensen Wertes der Diamanten etwas in die eigene Tasche abzweigt. Ihren Aufgaben gehen sie mit geradezu sadistischem Vergnügen am Töten nach, was sich besonders am Beispiel eines glücklosen Jockeys zeigt, den sie langsam und genüsslich in kochendem kosmetischen Schlamm ertränken, da sie annehmen, er hätte das Rennpferd der Spang-Brüder beim letzten Lauf absichtlich verlieren lassen. In einer Geisterstadt außerhalb von Las Vegas gelingt es Seraffimo Spang James Bonds Tarnung zu durchschauen, nachdem dieser auf den Schmugglerring angesetzt wurde. Er befiehlt Wint & Kidd, Bond zu foltern, um Informationen bezüglich seiner wahren Identität und seines Auftrages aus ihm heraus zu pressen. Sie zwingen ihn zu Boden und drücken ihm den Mund an den Rinnstein, während sie ihm mit Fußballschuhen bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit gegen den Hinterkopf treten – eine Methode, die als “Brooklyn Stamping“ bezeichnet wird. Bond wird erst in letzter Sekunde von Tiffany Case gerettet. An Bord des Passagierschiffes RMS Queen Elizabeth kommt es zur letzten Konfrontation zwischen Wint & Kidd und Bond. Nachdem sie Tiffany entführt hatten, eilt Bond seinerseits zu ihrer Rettung und in der darauffolgenden Schießerei werden beide von dem britischen MI6-Agenten erschossen. Um Schwierigkeiten mit den Behörden zu vermeiden, werden Beweismittel gefälscht, die den Tod von Wint & Kidd als Mord und Selbstmord darstellen. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Mr. Wint ist ein durchschnittlich großer, breitschultriger Mann in seinen späten Dreißigern mit brünettem Haar und blauen Augen. Mr. Kidd ist groß, ein wenig beleibter und ist Anfang Dreißig. Er hat schütteres halblanges rotblondes Haar, hat breite Koteletten und einen hängenden Schnauzbart. seine Augen sind ebenfalls blau und er ist Brillenträger. Beide sind stets stilvoll und in gut sitzende, der Mode der 1970er Jahre entsprechende Anzüge gekleidet. Zudem hat Mr. Wint einen gläsernen Zerstäuber mit einem kräftigen, aufdringlich süß duftenden Parfum bei sich, das er immerzu großzügig aufträgt. Ihrem gepflegten und kultivierten Äußeren entsprechend, haben sie stets eine sehr gewählte und höfliche Ausdrucksweise und oftmals treiben sie Wortspiele, wobei der eine den begonnenen Satz des anderen beendet. Hinter der distinguierten Fassade verbergen sich jedoch zwei eiskalte Profi-Killer, die ohne zu zögern und ohne Reue morden. Sie gehen ihrem Gewerbe mit sadistischer Freude am Töten nach, weswegen sie ihre Aufträge auf vielfältige und kreative Weise durchführen, um danach ihre zynischen Witze oder Wortspiele zum Besten zu geben. Im Roman begehen Wint & Kidd ihre Auftragsmorde stets mit Kapuzenmasken, um unerkannt zu bleiben. Wint hat jedoch eine rote Warze am Daumen anhand derer James Bond ihn im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung identifizieren kann. Obwohl sie beide hartgesottene Profi-Killer sind, hat Wint eine geradezu pathologische Angst vor Reisen. Aufgrund seiner Phobie hat er stets ein Kärtchen mit seinen Personaldaten bei sich und einen Aufkleber mit der Aufschrift “Meine Blutgruppe ist F!“. zudem müssen ihm seine Auftraggeber jedes Mal einen ansehnlichen Bonus zum üblichen Honorar aufzahlen. Seine an Hysterie grenzende Panik vor dem Reisen hat ihm den Spitznamen “Windy“ eingebracht, obgleich niemand, der an seinem Leben hängt, es wagen würde, ihn direkt mit dieser Bezeichnung anzusprechen. Kidd wiederum wird hinterrücks “Boofy“ genannt, da er stets übermäßig um sein gutes Aussehen besorgt ist und immerzu sein “Pretty Boy“-Image pflegt. Auftritte Roman * 1956: Diamantenfieber (engl.: Diamonds Are Forever) – Geschrieben von Ian Fleming, erschienen im Verlag Jonathan Cape. Die deutsche Übersetzung von Günter Eichel wurde 1960 im Ullstein Verlag veröffentlicht. Eine überarbeitete und erstmals ungekürzte Neuübersetzung von Stephanie Pannen und Anika Klüver erschien 2012 im Cross Cult Verlag. Film * 1971: Diamantenfieber (engl.: Diamonds Are Forever) – Sehr freie Adaption, die bis auf wenige Elemente praktisch nichts mehr mit der literarischen Vorlage zu tun hat. Das Drehbuch stammt von Richard Maibaum und Tom Mankiewicz. Regie führte Guy Hamilton. Andere Medien * 2015: James Bond: World of Espionage – In der nur sehr kurzlebigen von Glu Mobile für Android und IOS veröffentlichten Rollenspiel-App tauchten neben zahlreichen weiteren klassischen Bond-Figuren auch Wint & Kidd in neuem Design auf. Hommagen & inspirierte Charaktere * 1999: The League of Gentlemen – In der schwarzhumorigen britischen Comedy-Serie tauchen in Episode zwei der ersten Staffel zwei Landvermesser namens Mr. Wint und Mr. Kidd auf. Diese versuchen, Edward und Tubbs, die Inhaber des Gemischtwarenladens des abgelegenen Städtchens Royston Vasey zum Verkauf ihres Landes zu überreden, um eine Hauptstraße zu bauen, die in den Ort führt. Da diese ihrerseits aber krankhaft fremdenfeindlich sind, unterziehen sie daraufhin Mr. Wint und Mr. Kidd rituellen und sexuellen Folterungen, um sie zu vertreiben. * 2007: Sex and Death 101 – In der Komödie von Regisseur und Drehbuchautor Daniel Waters tritt ein lesbisches Paar namens Bambi Wint und Thumper Kidd in Erscheinung. Deren Namen setzen sich aus den Nachnamen des Killer-Duos Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd und den Vornamen der Leibwächterinnen Bambi & Thumper (in der deutschen Fassung Bambi & Klopfer) des gefangenen Milliardärs Willard Whyte zusammen. * 2008: Fallout 3 – In dem von Bethesda für den PC, für Xbox 360 und für PlayStation 3 veröffentlichten Rollenspiel trifft man im Add-on Broken Steel auf zwei Ghule mit den Namen Wint und Kidd. Zitate * KIDD: »Wenn Gott gewollt hätte, dass der Mensch fliegt…« WINT: »Dann hätte er ihm Flügel gegeben, Mr. Kidd!« Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd während der Sprengung des Schmuggler-Helikopters. * KIDD: »Mrs. Whistler wollte doch für die Kinder ein paar hübsche Bilder aus Holland mitbringen.« WINT: »Sie sind eine Seele von Mensch, Mr. Kidd! Die Kinder werden begeistert sein!« Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd beobachten und fotografieren die Bergung von Mrs. Whistlers Leiche. * WINT: »Wirklich zum Weinen.« KIDD: »Ein Mann weint nicht, Mr. Wint.« WINT: »Hier wird’s ja immer wärmer!« Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd schieben Bond in den Brennofen des Bestattungsunternehmens. * WINT: »Tja, wenn’s beim ersten Mal nicht funktioniert, Mr. Kidd…« KIDD: »Versucht man’s nochmal, Mr. Wint!« Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd beim zweiten Versuch, Bond zu beseitigen. Sonstiges * Der Film Diamantenfieber (Diamonds Are Forever) hat kaum noch etwas mit der Romanvorlage Ian Flemings gemeinsam. Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd gehören zu den wenigen Elementen, die zumindest in ihren Grundzügen von der Vorlage in den Film übernommen wurden. * Ursprünglich sollte der US-amerikanische Musiker und Schauspieler Paul Williams (*1940) die Rolle des Mr. Wint spielen, doch er konnte sich mit den Produzenten nicht auf die Höhe der Gage einigen und so wurde die Rolle mit Bruce Glover besetzt. * Eine frühe Fassung des Drehbuches sah vor, dass Mr. Wint Dr. Tynan tötet, indem er ihm den Skorpion in den Mund stopft, anstatt in den Nacken fallen lässt. Nachdem man aber befand, dass dies zu brutal wäre, kam man auf die Idee mit dem Hemdkragen zurück. * Der Umstand, dass Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd nicht nur Berufskollegen, sondern auch privat ein Pärchen sind, sollte zwar erkennbar sein- gleichzeitig aber auch möglichst dezent gehalten werden. Die einzigen tatsächlichen Anspielungen auf ihre homosexuelle Verbindung ist ihr Händchenhalten, als sie nach den Morden in der afrikanischen Wüste von dannen ziehen und Mr. Kidds Bemerkung, Miss Case wäre recht attraktiv – für eine Frau (»Miss Case is quite attractive – for a lady!«), woraufhin Mr. Wint ihm einen äußerst finsteren Blick zuwirft. In der deutschen Übersetzung allerdings wurde der Text der Charaktere von den zuständigen Synchronsprechern, im Gegensatz zum englischen Original, zusätzlich besonders “schwülstig“ betont. * Glover wusste eigenen Angaben zufolge lange Zeit nicht genau, wie er die Rolle des Mr. Wint und sein Verhältnis zu Mr. Kidd anlegen sollte, zumal er keine Karikatur, sondern einen glaubwürdigen Charakter spielen wollte. Erst fast unmittelbar vor Drehbeginn blickte er zu seinem Kollegen Putter Smith, der gerade unbeteiligt in der Nähe saß und dachte spontan bei sich: »''Du bist mein Spielzeug Du bist MEIN Spielzeug!« (engl.: »''You are my toy! You are MY toy!«) Diese plötzliche Eingebung wurde für ihn zum Kern seiner Darstellung. * Die Szene, in der Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd händchenhaltend durch die Wüste davonmarschieren, wurde für die Vorstellungen in besonders konservativen Teilen der Vereinigten Staaten (insbesondere dem Bible-Belt) und auch einigen anderen restriktiv eingestellten Ländern aus dem Film herausgeschnitten. * Mr. Wint-Darsteller Bruce Glover erzählte in einem Interview, dass er und sein Kollege Putter Smith sich am Set einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatten, Sean Connery zu veralbern und ihn glauben zu lassen, sie wären tatsächlich homosexuell. Einige Jahre später, so Glover, als er während eines Fluges heftig mit einer Stewardess geflirtet hatte, ertönte hinter ihm unvermittelt eine tiefe Stimme mit schottischem Akzent, die sagte »''You son of a bitch!«. Connery war zufällig im selben Flieger gewesen und hatte erst dort den Scherz durchschaut. * Für die Szene, in der Bond auf dem Weg zur Grabnische mit den Diamanten an ihnen vorbeikommt, während sie an einer anderen Nische Blumen arrangieren, war eigentlich ein Wortwechsel zwischen Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd gedacht: ''WINT: »Mutter liebte Azaleen, aber sie brachten sie immer zum Niesen.« KIDD: »Jetzt kann sie sie in Frieden genießen.« und als Pointe, nachdem sie Bond mit einer Urne niedergeschlagen hatten: WINT: »Mutter war immer so hilfreich!« Der Text wurde jedoch als zu pietätlos aus dem Skript gestrichen. * Jene Szene, in der Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd den k.o.-geschlagenen James Bond in einen Sarg sperren, um ihn bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen, war tatsächlich die letzte Filmszene, die Sean Connery als Bond für EON-Productions gespielt hatte, was dem Text der beiden Killer: WINT: »Very moving.« KIDD: »Heartwarming, Mr. Wint!« WINT: »A glowing tribute, Mr. Kidd!« zusätzliche Ironie verleiht. Zudem wurde die Szene an einem Freitag dem 13. Gedreht. * Im Finale sind Mr. Wint in seiner Verkleidung als Sommelier (Weinkellner) einige eklatante Fehler unterlaufen, die zur Enttarnung und letztendlich zum Ableben des Killer-Duos geführt haben: ** Ein Sommelier würde niemals einen Überdruckkorkenzieher zum entkorken einer Weinflasche benutzen, sondern mit einem sogenannten Sommelier-Messer arbeiten. ** Als Weinkellner hätte er den geöffneten Wein vor dem Ausschenken zunächst vorverkostet mit dem an der Kette um seinen Hals hängenden Tavestin (Probierschälchen). ** Er wusste nicht, dass der von ihm ausgeschenkte Bordeaux, ein 1955er Mouton Rothschild, ein Claret ist. England wird gewohnheitsmäßig jeder Bordeaux als Claret bezeichnet. Anm. * Das Juweliergeschäft “Wint & Kidd“ in London, ist nach dem mörderischen Duo benannt. Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:SPECTRE Kategorie:Charakter in Diamantenfieber (Roman) Kategorie:Charakter in Diamantenfieber (Film)